The Goddess
by Aya981
Summary: A new beginning for Aya once recruited, as she seeks out her goal in the future and stumbles upon a special person upon doing so.


**The Goddess ****_Reminiscence,_**** chapter one**

_An inspired Final Fantasy VII fanfiction. Characters belong to Square Enix, original character (Aya) belongs to me._

Just thought I'd note this down to avoid any confusion but words italicized are thoughts of what the character is thinking.

**EARLIER AGO**

_This is it. _I tell myself. _Truly, the moment I've been waiting for. _

I walk up to the door, the door that once I open, will hold so many opportunities for the near future. Despite how anxious and excited I feel, I take a deep breath and manage to calm myself down. _This will be okay. I hope it's something good._

I place my hand on the door knob, slowly turning it clockwise. I observe that the hinges of the door made many squeaks as it opened. _That's what happens when metal rusts. I wonder how old this place is... _

I smile as I see the view upon me. Lazard, the Director of SOLDIER, who invited me down to his office personally. He sat rather quietly with his hands intertwined together, placed on the desk.

"Come in, Aya. I have quite an exciting promotion for you." He spoke, fixating his sight onto me. I smile widely, knowing surely what he is talking about. I walk towards him, "I'm all ears." I say, with a bright smile plastered onto my face. _I probably look like an idiot._

_"_I've recognized your remarkable progress in this facility," Lazard said, with a soft smile, "You are distinguishable, after all, I think you'd be a good edition to our elite unit. Considering that you are also quite the consultant. Of course, this goes without saying, you are expected to meet full standards at this point, as always. You are now a 1st class SOLIDER. Congratulations."

Upon hearing the expected news, knowing that I was right made everything better. I felt my eyes gleam with hope and happiness, and I smiled as much as I could at that moment. "That..", I stumble, not sure how to pick out at my words, "I can't - just... thank you. Thank you so much."

"It is not a problem. A Turk outside is waiting for you, he will show you to your new property and belongings. Enjoy, in the meantime."

"Thank you once again!" I walk towards the exit and smile as I see a familiar face waiting outside the door, Tseng. He was a good friend and a trustworthy person at that too.

"Awe goodness, Tseng, it's so good to see you. You'll never believe what just happened!" I exclaimed, Tseng looked somewhat tired. Maybe because of all the non-stop working he had to do around as a Turk. "Congratulations," He said, crossing his arms, "I saw it coming, you know. Follow me."

"Serious as always, Tseng. Something bugging you?" I am slightly concerned for his well-being, he seemed off-tune and it was strange.

"I'm fine, just reminiscing in old times."

_Reminiscing in old times? _I knew Tseng enough to tell that he was lying. Obviously seeing with how tensed up he looked like. I let it be and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, thank you, Tseng." I giggle in response. We continued up the flight of stairs onto our way to my new dorm.

"I actually cannot wait to see what kind of SOLIDER's are in first class," saying my thoughts out loud, "Besides the almighty Sephiroth."

Tseng chuckled in response. "There are not much recruits into first class. It is an elite squad, only the best make it. Sephiroth.. he is quite the handful, be careful around him."

"I figured!" Besides the sound of our shuffled feet going up the stairs, there was a moment of silence between us once Sephiroth's name was brought up.

"I have never seen much of him. Though, I must say, I imagine him being very stern, intimidating almost. In a way where it makes you feel like you should do... better. Be better. What's the word I'm looking for, Tseng?" I added, looking at him. He glanced at me and looked away, a smirk formed on his face.

"Ah! Yes. Taunting, but... in an almost unintentional, formidable way. Maybe it's a part of who he is. He seems strange to me if anything. A description well-fitted for quite a powerful character by the sounds of it."

"Eventually you'll get to see if your theory is correct. You'll be working together as SOLDIER's." Tseng responded, opening the door ahead of us.

"It's about time we finished from these stairs, say, why couldn't we have just taken the elevator?" I questioned.

"Know your routes." Tseng blatantly responded. "Well, I suppose that's true..."

I knew that really, he brought us up the stairs to help me calm down a bit from the sudden promotion and all. That in hopes of exhausting me a bit - just a tiny bit, by climbing up a fleet of stairs would calm my anticipation down. _How considerate, the usual Tseng. I guess it worked._

As I entered the lounge of the first class premises, I saw a couple of uniformed SOLDIER's sitting down onto the, what seemed, a black leather couch which was centered into the middle of the room, with a coffee table place in front of it.

I earned a few stares and indeed, a few audible whispers as well. Of course, I expected it as I abruptly made my presence with a Turk. Some whispers, however, managed to stick the back of my head. "Keep following me, Aya." Tseng spoke, and so following him is what I did.

_"A girl in SOLDIER?" _

_"What, she's in first class? No way." _

_"What'd she do to get here? Huh."_

_"She's way too small to pack enough power for first class!"_

_I'm more of a strategic consultant rather than a fighter, but, as you please. _I thought to myself, brushing their whispers aside, following Tseng to the dorm. We were walking through an eerie hallway, that had doors to rooms on opposing sides of the wall.

"Room 005, this is yours." Tseng said, he took what seemed a room card out of one of his pockets and handed it to me. "Just slide it in through the slot, it'll light up green and I think you know the usual procedure at this point." I giggled, his blatancy always managed to crack a smile on my face.

"Director Lazard managed to get you a room on this level, I think you'll like it."

I slid the card through the slot and the door opened, I widened at the sight before my eyes. It was quite a view, the room was warmly lit with a few lights and candles that were placed onto a desk near a bed. The overall hues of the room had consisted of beiges and browns. They were warm, cozy colours that soothed and pleased to the eye.

I looked back to Tseng, "Thank you so much, this is great. I love it!" He nodded and he left. I closed the door behind me and savoured the moment. _First class. _I let out a sigh of relief as I plopped myself onto the bed. _I can get used to this!_

I looked at the time, 10:00 PM sharp. _I should get some sleep, I'm tired from today's morning training anyway._

I set my back-pack down which held all my belongings. I laid out my change of clothes, my toothbrush and brushes as well as some other necessities. _I'll unpack tomorrow._ I changed out of my uniform, and into my silky black night gown.

I went to the washroom and looked into the mirror.

My black hair seemed messy tonight, with my bangs falling, framing my face from the mid-parting in my hair. I took the brush along and brushed along my hair. It was straight and silky. Upon brushing it, I was lost in thought. _What if my hair was bodacious curly? Or, or... incredibly short? _I snapped out of it and continued onto brushing my teeth.

After I had finished from the washroom I went and cuddled into bed beneath the warm covers. They smelt like they had just been washed, they were warm. I looked up towards the ceiling, and then out to the window where the bright, clustered stars were clear in sight. I remember an excerpt of a poem my mother would always recite to me whenever I went to look out at the stars at night, outside our house, with her by my side. I smiled reminiscing at the old childhood memories, thinking of my mother. _Oh how much I wish you were here by my side now, to hear of the good news Mom... I hope you're okay in Banora with Dad. I miss you_. _The both of you._

_I wander'd off by myself,  
><em>_In the mystical moist night-air, and from time to time,  
><em>_Look'd up in perfect silence... at the stars._

I began feeling my eyesight becoming hazy almost, and slowly, I drifted off onto a peaceful night's sleep.


End file.
